The New Family
by emcenrue2408
Summary: Bella's sister, husband, and three of there five children have died in a terrible accident and it falls on the Cullen's to take in the two remaining children of the family. Little did the Cullen's know the children weren't just children but something more, and are being hunted. Will the Cullen's and the children be able to help each other or will it all fall apart? My first story!
1. The Back Story

**AN: Hey guys! So this is my first FanFic so I'm not the best write right now but please give the story a chance! Enjoy!**

* * *

(Bella's POV)

It's been three years since I've been turned, and if just found out that my mom's...pregnant. No one thought she could conceive anymore, so this came as a BIG shock to everyone. Even Alice, and it's practically impossible to surprise Alice. I was still in shock about the whole thing and couldn't move.

"Bella, honey? Are you okay? Bella, say something." My mom said.

"Mom, that's great! I'm so happy for both of you! Congratulations!" I replied.

"Well that's a relief, because we want you and Edward toy be the god-parents."

"Oh!…When's the baby due?"

"Not for another seven months, so you guys have time to get everything together. Don't worry honey, we can't wait for you to visit…though I'll be the size of a watermelon by the time you guys get here!"

"Ha ha, mom. I can't wait, too."

"Me too! Oh honey, I've got to go help Phil. See ya' soon!"

The line went dead and I stood there, frozen. I couldn't even turn around. After I don't know how long, we heard tires on the road and the sound of footsteps. That snapped us out of our days and we all started to move again.

"Hey mom and dad! How have things been?" Renesmee called.

"Great honey. Why don't you come in here for a second, though?" Edward called. She came walking in with Jacob right behind her.

"What's the matter? You all look like you've seen a ghost." She joked. "…Wait, you didn't actually _see_ one, did you?"

"No, we haven't _seen_ any ghosts, we were just shocked by some news…My mom, your grandma, is pregnant…she asked your father and I to be the god-parents."

"Oh! That's great!…Wait, this is a problem! What're we going to do?! I really wanna see the baby but you can't go and see her or she'll know something's up, but you already said yes and it would bre-"

"Ness. Calm down, I'm sure they can figure this out. We'll all help." Jacob told her, then to us. "Can't you guys put on ageing cream, or something like that?"

"You're a _genius_"**(AN: I'm sure that's the wrong spelling. Don't hate me!)** Alice screeched.

"What? What'd I say? That was a joke…"

"No, no. We can put on makeup to make us look older! That's _perfect_!"

* * *

**~about seven months~**

_A hospital room in Jacksonville, Florida_

"Mom, she's so adorable! I'm so happy for you!" I exclaimed. She had dirty blond hair and hazel eyes. Mom named her Carrie.

"Thanks, Bella…and thanks for being here. I know it wasn't the easiest commute."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." And, looking down at the girl in my arms, I knew I did the right thing by coming here.

* * *

**AN: Hey! So tell me what you think!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Call

**I'm SOOOOOOO sorry for not updating! But, come on guys, really? No reveiws? Thank you to the people whoare following my though! Please read and reveiw!**

* * *

**(Bella's POV)**

We were all sitting in the living room waiting for Nessie and Jake to come home. They've been married for a while now, and have a son and daughter now. It's been about 39 years since Carrie was born and she married when she was 21. I haven't heard from her since then.

_Ring, ring, ring!_

The phone was angrily yelling at us to pick it up. Esme answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, ma'am. This is Jonathan Darent with the McDermott Will &amp; Emery law firm. Am I speaking to Mrs. Isabella Cullen?"

"No, but I can put her on for you. Just a second, please."

"Thank you."

"Hello. This is Bella speaking." I said when she gave me the phone.

"Hello, Mrs. Cullen. I'm Jonathan Darent with the McDermott Will &amp; Emery law firm, and I have some…bad news for you."

"Oh,

_don't _sugar coat it, you _ass_! There's no way to make it sound better! No matter how much you try - it _doesn't work_! Besides I can take care of both of us, let us go live our lives by ourselves. They wont want us." A voice in the back round screamed.

"I'm sorry for that sudden outburst. In plain truth, your sister and her husband, along with the rest of your family and three of there children, have died in a terrible accident. You're her last two children's only living relative. Therefore, the children are to be placed under your protection…As long as that's fine with you."

"Oh, um. Yah…sure, I guess."

"Great! We can send the children over and give it a month trial run. How does that sound?"

"Okay. I'll give you our email and you can just email me the info."

"Yah, that sounds great."

"

Our email is cullenclan . Just email us ASAP and we'll get everything all set up."

"

Sure thing, miss. Here's the email for the oldest daughter, just in case you have any questions about her and her sister. It's emmymcenrue ."

"Okay, thank you. We'll be sure to contact you or her if we need anything."

"Yes, ma'am. Goodbye, and I'm sorry for your loss, ma'am."

"Goodbye." Right before I hung up I heard yelling and what sounded like something being thrown, from the other end. I turned around to look at my family, who were all staring at me. "What, I'm the only family they have left, and I couldn't just abandoned them. We can do this, besides it's only for a month."

"Yes! SHOPPING!

_And _decorating! AND _NEW PEOPLE!_ We better start if we want to be ready!" Alice said…well, more like screeched.

* * *

**Tell me what you think and...REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 2: E-mails

**AN: I'm going to post chapters when ever I can, but i would really like some REVIEWS!**

* * *

(Bella's POV)

"Alice can you please calm down. We don't even know what they're going to be like." Roseily said.

"Yes. Please, Alice, they're children and they have just lost there parents. They don't need to ne overwhelmed right away." Esme said, softly.

"Bella, check the email. I just saw him send one! And Esme, I'll go

_smaller _but not _too_ small." Alice sang as she pushed me over to the computer.

I logged on to the email and saw that there were two mew emails for me. One from Jonathan and one from Emma - the oldest daughter. I opened the email from Jonathan first it read;

Dear Isabella,

There are two siblings that you will be taking care of. Your sister left them the house and everything in it, but they are too young to live there by themselves. I hade Emma E-mail you details about both of them.

The children will arrive this Wednesday, on the first of January. Thank you for your help and if you have any questions contact me at (810)333-5735.

Thanks again,

Jonathan

Emma's E-mail read;

Grace- 11 years old; born: May 16, 2004; likes animals, has a bunny(mean little bitch that'll attack people), took horse lessons; has a passion of hating the color pink and dresses; she's strong willed and is a major tom-boy; fav color is green and black

Me(Emma)- 16 years old; born: August 13, 1998; likes to read; like pop/rock/and a little bit of country music; usually wears black/gray/white cloths; hate bullies; likes art

Allergies and such

-Grace has Celiac Disease

**All GLUTIN FREE FOOD is labeled GLUTEN FREE

"Hay, guys. They'll be here on Wednesday. Emma- the oldest e-mailed me stuff for Alice, and Esme Grace has Celiac Disease."

"Okay, dear."

"What'd she say that I need to know?" Alice said.

"Grace hates the color pink and dresses, with a passion. She rode horses, has a bunny, and likes animals. Her favorite color is green and is a tom-boy. Emma likes books, rock/pop/a little country music, and art. She said she usually wears black/gray/or white cloths."

"Uggg, I'm going to have to do _major_ work on there fashion since. I might as well get started, come on people. We're going SHOPPING!" Alice said as she danced out the door.

"I think she's a little _too_ excited." Emmett stated and we all just nodded in response.

AN: Sorry for the shorter then usual chapter…this was more like a filler and for you to get some back round on the kids before they come into the story in the next chapter! J

REAVEW!


	4. IMPORTANT

HAHAHAHA! I keep forgeting to say **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO STEPHEN MYERS AND THE WRITERS OF SUPERNATURAL!**


	5. Chapter 3: Feelings

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THE PLOT AND OC'S

* * *

(Emma's POV)

We were at the funeral for our family. Everyone around us was crying and people kept telling us they were sorry for my sister and my's loss. We'd just nod our heads and say thank you, there words were meaningless to us now. After you head something repeated over and over it looses its meaning to you, but what can they say except for 'I'm sorry'? Soon enough Grace and I were on our way home and ready for our meeting with Jonathan Daren, _Mr._ Jonathan Daren (note the sarcasm).The guys a total bitch. He thinks since he's had law training he's better than everyone else. He always finds a way to throw it in your face, even in every day talk. Like I said, the guy's a bitch…I bet he has daddy issues.

Grace and I went to our rooms to change. I shimmied out of my black dress, kicked off my heels, and shucked off my nylons. I threw on some dark wash skinny jeans, a black shirt with my leather jacket, and my black combat boots. I walked out into the living room and waited for Mr. JD to show up.

"Grace! Hurry up! He's here!" I yelled up the stairs when I heard his car pull into the driveway.

"Coming! Just give me a sec, Emma!"

By the time he had knocked on the front door she was already seated at the table looking presentable and ready to yell when need be. I stepped aside to let him slip in.

"Emma and Grace, first let me say that I am so sorry for your loss."

"Thanks." _That seems to be the only thing anybody can say, nowa days_. I thought.

"Now to get down to business. I've been doing some reaserch and I found your moms sister. Your parents said that they wanted you to stay with her if they died and you were minors. The house and all the belongings in it belong to you two, now. If you will come with me I can take you to my office and help me wrap up a few loose ends."

"I'll go. Grace, I need you to stay here and pack up your stuff. Please, don't argue."

"Sure. Do you think that you could stop by the store on your way back and grab some stuff while you're out? I'll text you the list."

"Will do." I replied while walking out.

~One hour later~

"Well, why don't you let us take care of ourselves?! We're smart AND strong! We can make it by ourselves!" I shouted at him. We'd been arguing over letting Grace and I live alone, but he keeps insisting that we stay with our Aunt Isabella. Why? I have no idea. He wont give me a damned straight answer!

"I can't do that, Emma, and you know it. In your parents will it says-" I cut him off.

"I don't give a SHIT! _We don't know them!_" I shouted. "I'm leaving."

I started to walk out, but then was towed back in by his pushy secretary. I tore my arm out of her hand and gave her a dirty look.

"Hello ma'am. This is Jonathan Daren with

the McDermott Will &amp; Emery law firm. Am I speaking to Mrs. Isabella Cullen?" There was a pause. "Thank you…Hello, Mrs. Cullen. I'm Jonathan Darent with the McDermott Will &amp; Emery law firm, and I have some…bad news for you."

"Oh,

_don't _sugar coat it, you _ass_! There's no way to make it sound better! No matter how much you try - it _doesn't work_! Besides I can take care of both of us, let us go live our lives by ourselves. They wont want us." I screeched at him in fury.

"I'm sorry for that sudden outburst." He said hastily. "In plain truth, your sister and her husband, along with the rest of your family and three of there children, have died in a terrible accident. You're her last two children's only living relative. Therefore, the children are to be placed under your protection…As long as that's fine with you." There was another pause. "Great! We can send the children over and give it a month trial run. How does that sound?" Another pause. "Yah, that sounds great." He wrote something down, and then did something that stunned me."

Sure thing, miss. Here's the email for the oldest daughter, just in case you have any questions about her and her sister. It's emmymcenrue ." I was in too much shock to say anything. _He just gave out my personal info…WITHOUT my consent! _I thought. "Goodbye miss."

"What the hell, man?!" I screeched and threw a stapler in his general direction. "Did I give you permission to give her that? I mean, the question _what if she's some psycho who isn't really my aunt_ never occurred to you?! Really?" I was pissed and irritated.

"Emma, please calm down. I trust they wouldn't, _or wont_, do anything bad. To you _or_ Grace." He said, calmly.

"You just wait, this wont work! We'll end up being sent back! _You _don't care, _they _don't care, _no one_ cares!" I shouted as I stormed out, bypassing the secretary and security guard.

When I got home I hopped out of my car and ran inside. With my arms full of groceries it was troublesome for mw to open the door, but when I got inside I dumped them on the counter.

"Grace! I got some dinner and the things from the store you asked for!" I yelled upstairs. I heard her feet pad down the stairs.

"Thanks. Oh, good, you got the toilet paper. I forgot to put it on the list.."

"Mhmm."

"Soooo…How'd the meeting go?"

"I threw a stapler at him."

"You _what_?"

"That ass gave my email to a _stranger_. Granted, she is our aunt, but _we _don't _know_ her…he really knows how to piss me off."

"Yah, he does…I can't believe that you _threw _a _stapler _at him. Did it hit him?"

"Unfortunately, no. Although I wish I had, and I did throw it blindly."

"Hey, are we going to patrol tonight?"

"Yah. We can go to the club…After we finish packing and we eat."

"Yah, okay."

I guess I forgot to mention something. Grace and I are Shadowhunters.

* * *

READ AND REIVEW!


	6. Chapter 4: The Hunt

**Hey guy! i'm back and i'm sorry that i haven't updated in a while, but i am getting NO reviws and i feel that my story is something that is not worth continuing if no one is comiting. so please review! here's the next chapter!**

* * *

(Emma's POV)

It was noisy, that's for sure. I was in a club and waiting for my target…that is if there are any to hunt tonight, there aren't many demons or downworlders' in Michigan. Anyway, I was wearing a mid-thigh, tight black dress, that had lacy sleeves (that got more flowy the further they went down) that went down to my wrists, with black boots that went at least an inch above my knees, with bracelets and bangles with runs for strength and hoop earrings, I had knives holding up my hair, my necklace was a whip and I had knives in my boots, too.

I was looking around the club form my position when I spotted one. _Time to get to work!_ I thought, as I jumped down from my perch. As I was strolling over to him he spotted me and smiled seductively. Well, at least I think, I couldn't really tell. I'm all job, no fun. Fun causes laziness and carelessness, and we just can't afford that in my line of business.

"Hey, you wanna dance?" I asked when I reached him.

"Lead the way, babe." I grabbed his hand and led him towards the edge of the dance floor. I turned so my back was pressed agents his front, and started to dance. "So, what's your name?" he whispered in my ear.

"Oh, I can't tell you. If I did I'd have to kill you." _Not that I'd mind, especially since I'm going to anyways._ I though to myself. We danced for about ten more minutes before he leaned in, again.

"Do you want to get out of here? We can head to my place." He whispered.

"Sure! It'll be fun. I know a secrete way out, let's go." I said as I led him towards the back exit, that led to an ally out back. A few minutes later I had him pinned and Grace was ready to impale him at a moments notice. "Do you know who I am?"

"Shadow Hunter." He spat. "And if I'm right, you're Emma and Grace. The most famous Shadow Hunters in Michigan, who trained at the Institute in New York, killed a greater Demon together, fought in the war, recently lost _all_ your family, and are moving in with you Aunt Isabella in Forks Washington. Did you know that her, and her family, are-" He was cut off by me when I stabbed him in the back. "You're going to have to do better then that if you want to kill me." He hissed.

"Oh, I just wanted to shut you up. Now for the real fun. Grace?" She nodded, said the blades name, and shoved it into his heart from behind.

"How did he know all that? And what was he going to say about our Aunt?" Grace questioned.

"I have no idea. Maybe he just wanted to confuse us. Let's go, we have to leave early in the morning and we need some sleep."

* * *

"Please fasten your seat belts. We will be landing in Seattle shortly." The fight attendent sais, as I lightly shook Grace awake.

"Hey, Grace. You have to get up. We're landing, fasten you belt."

She slowly opened her eyes blinking several times, and looking around. After she was done with her seat belt, she leaned back in her chair and relaxed. It was a rare time when she could truly relax, so she enjoyed it while she could. By now it was around 5:45 a.m., when we landed to refuel we had to switch planes. It had something to do with the auto pilot being broken and how the pilot couldn't fly without it (that took and extra hour). _That's _why I hate flying. If your pilot and co-pilot cant fly a plane without auto pilot, then _why are they flying my plane_?! (AN: That actually happened to me once…I was worried that my pilot couldn't fly and almost got off the plane.)

"Emma, look." Grace said, pointing out the window. "This is the perfect city for Downworlders and demons, looks like we're going to be busy."

"Yah, and we're going to have to train more frequently and harder. Plus, we're going to have a big challenge with keeping it a secret from the others."

"Okay…how are we going to do that?" I just shrugged in answer. "This sucks, Emma! What if one of us gets hurt? There's no warlock around _to_ help_ us_!"

"Then we get _good._"

By the time we landed, Grace and I had devised a plan. We'd spend the first week getting out bearings, the second training and hunting small things, and the third and forth with the big things. _I know we can do this, we've had tougher situations. _I told myself. I was handing Grace her steel when the sensor vibrated. _What the hell?_ I looked at Grace, who was just as confused as I was. "It's going _off._ Should we?" She asked.

"If we do we risk getting hurt, this early in the game." I warned. "We can deal with this later. Let's go get our luggage and find our ride."

We were walking towards the baggage claim. I felt like I was being watched, so I did a quick sweep of the area. Grace grabbed my arm and I turned, but no before I seeing the face that was staring intently at me. The face that looked exactly like Sebastian's.

* * *

**So...what do you guys think?! I would really like some eed back so please review!**


	7. Chapter 5: Meeting the Family

**Hi again! I just want to thank Angel10856 for reviewing! I would like some more reviews frome people on what the like and don't like, though...so please, people, REVIEW!**

**Here's the next chapter and i hope you like it.**

**P.S. I don't own anything except my c****haracters and the plot.**

* * *

(Bella's POV)

It was almost 6 and we still hadn't seen them. There flight was delayed and they were due any moment. It was just Edward and I waiting by the wall, near the baggage claim. We had no idea they looked like so we had to wait. I was listening intently to the sounds around me, as well as watching every move made by anything.

"Do you see them yet?" I asked Edward.

"No, not yet. Don't worry, they'll be here soon, Love." He said and squeezed my hand. We saw people moving around and grabbing there luggage or hugging family, weather it was in greeting or departure, but no Emma or Grace.

Soon I saw, two young girls with brown hair and eyes walking towards us. I could tell they were sisters by how similar they looked to each other, although there was a obvious age difference. The oldest one looked about 16 or 17 with dark brown hair that fell a few inches past her shoulders, dark brown eyes, a very lightly tanned completion, was about 5'3", and was wearing a leather jacket with a white shirt, black skinny jeans, black combat boots, and black leather fingerless gloves that laced up in the back. The other girl looked to be about 11 or 12 years old, had lighter brown hair that went down to her mid-back area, brown eyes, a lightly tanned skinned completion, was about 5', and she was wearing a light green shirt under a black hoodie, with dark wash jeans, and green cowboy boots. They stopped right in front of us

"Are you Isabella Cullen?" The older of the two asked.

"Yes, and it's just Bella." I said with a smile. _They must be Emma and Grace, then._ I thought.

"I'm Emma, and this is Grace." She said in a curt tone and gestured to Grace, who just nodded in agnolegment. "Jonathan called you and had me E-mail you."

"Yes, yes. This is my husband, Edward." He smiled at then and they both gave a nod in return. "We can get your bags and get home. The others cant wait to meet you."

"_Others?_ We were under the impression that it was just you two." Emma said, then under her breath. "I am _never_ trusting Jonathan again, not that I trusted him before…"

"Yes, there are six more people at home. Esme and Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie(Rose), and Alice and Jasper. Our daughter, Renesmee, and her husband, Jacob, live close by with there kids, Ivy and William."

"…Oh, okay. Um, Grace and I need to get out bags. We'll be right back."

"Here, I'll help you." Edward said and started to step forward.

"No, that's okay. We've got it." Emma said and they were off before we had time to argue.

"I can't read there mind, Bella." Edward whispered as soon as they were out of hearing range.

"You can't read my mind either. Maybe it's genetic."

"No, it's different from yours…It's like they're putting up a block initially. Not like the others do, I can get something from them, but from Emma and Grace it's like there is _nothing _there. There's a wall that I'm running into."

"What? Like they know there doing it?"

"Yah, listen to them."

I nodded and focused on the conversation between the two. Our conversation had only taken seconds and they were just beginning theirs so we hadn't missed anything.

"I saw a guy who was staring at me today." Emma said.

"So, a lot of guys stair at you." Grace answered in a board tone.

"…He looked like Sebastian."

"_What?!_ I thought that _they _were going to take care of _him_!"

"They are, but he might be here to kill me or both of us. Do you think we should call Clary and the others?"

"No. It was probably just someone who looked like him. No biggie."

"…Here comes the luggage, I'll hand it off to you." Emma reached out and grabbed a suit case that looked too big for her with ease, handed it to Grace, and then repeated the presses with one other big one and four small ones. "So we're not calling them. There's no reason to yet, but if there dose come for a reason to tell them, I'm calling. We are _not _risking anything this time."

"Fare enough." Grace said, shrugging.

By the time they reached us they were quiet and ready to go. The only thing was that I couldn't get part of there conversation out of my mind, the part where Emma mentioned that someone wanted to kill them.

We pulled up to our house and heard shuffling in the back of the car. Grace had fallen asleep and was just waking up. It was a quit car ride home, sense Emma wasn't very talkative and would only give one word answers to our questions.

"Whoa. Awesome house." Grace whispered.

"Reminds me of a house in Switzerland. Don't you think?" Emma replied and Grace nodded in answer.

"Let's go in and you guys can meet the rest of the family." I said.

Emma got out of the car and immediately went to the back of the car to retrieve there luggage, and Grace was right behind her. As soon as the trunk was opened, Emma grabbed a bag and handed it to Grace who excepted it with ease them piled two of the smaller bags on her shoulder. When Grace was loaded and couldn't hold anymore Emma grabbed the other big bag and two smaller bags just as easily. Edward and I led Grace and Emma through the garage and into the house\\. Everyone was in the living room ready to meet the new family.

"Hi Bella, Edward!" Alice sang when we walked in. I smiled and nodded.

"Hi Alice. Emma and Grace meet the family. This is Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett, and Esme and Carlisle."  
Emma stepped forward and nodded to everyone. "It is nice to meet you all. Thank you for letting us stay here." Emma said, professionally.

"You're very welcome, dear. You're family, and family sticks together." Esme said.

"We know. That's been our line ever sense the stupid social workers kept pestering us about getting new families for us to live with. Man they're so annoying." Grace butted in. "You have a buttifule home, by the way. It reminds me of a house that we stayed at."

"Why thank you, honey. If you don't mind me asking, where was the other house you stayed at located?"

"Oh, ya know, some place in a remote part of Switzerland." Emma said.

"You've been to Switzerland?" Emmett asked.

"Yah, not the best thing in the world."

"Why? I've been there before and I find it fun."

"Because I got thrown into the middle of a conflict that resulted in one murdur, two hospitalized, three in mental treatment, and me fine, but wanted by most every country there." She said and we all gaped at her, except Grace and Alice. Who were smirking. "I'm joking, shish. No I ended up getting thrown into jail for a week because of some idiot who vandalized a store while I was walking down the street. One of thoughs wrong place wrong time things."

"Oh…What'd you do in the cage, bird?" _Emmett, really?_ I thought in disbelief.

"I did what the others were doing. Beating each other to a pulp, and such. And _bird_, really?"

"Yah! That's your new nickname, and Grace's can be…frog."

"Thanks, but no thanks. Um, where do you want us to put our stuff?"

"Here! I'll show you your rooms!" Alice said and danced up the stairs.

"Thanks." Emma and Grace said in sink. As they walked I realized that they walked like they were ready to fight something and took there steps in sink, and it kinda freaked me out.

* * *

**Okay...so this wasn't my best chapter and it's kind of ackward...**

**Anyway pleases REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, guys.

Sorry I haven't updated in a _very long _time and I would like to say to all the people out there who are still fallowing this stry thank you! I've been extreamly busy lately and my computers been acting weird, but I'm going to try to update this story more frequently and I just wanted to Let you all know that it may be a while before I actually am able to post another _**real**_ chapter. Just wanted to let you all know. Thanks for staying with me and the story, love you all!

Love, your beloved writer


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, guys!

So i finally got a new computer(my old one wouldn't even pull up the internet and was on the fritz, major time) and my scheduled has been crazy hectic since I last updated. It seams like everyday of the week is dedicated to someone if my family and a sport! Just wanted to let you all know that i'm still alive and will be updating as soon as i get everything transferred to this computer (that will hopefully be this weekend).

With updates soon!,

emcenrue2408


End file.
